Skylar Grey: the Girl From 11
by getreadygo
Summary: Skylar Grey seems to be the name on everyone's capitol enhanced lips. The underdog from eleven. The one skilled with a dagger. The girl the careers want in an alliance. The Games through her eyes. ( Sorry its a bad summary! Just Read it!)
1. Wheat Fields and Appletrees

******A/n: Hey! If you're here it means you clicked a button because you want to read Skye! Cool! WARNING: This is the Exposition. That means it is very boring! So, If you stick with it, I promise It will be much more exciting... *Cough Chapter 3 Cough* Thanks and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1**

Today is Reaping Day. And so, by this time next month, 23 children will be dead. _**The Hunger Games: **_ Mainly invented for punishment at the districts rebelling. But I think they have proved their point millions of times over. That they are stronger than us. And they will always, always, win.

I sit in the tree trying to cut the last pieces of fruit from the slimmest branches. Just because I am 15 doesn't mean I'm not small. I am very, very, small.

I hear the clashing of the bells and know that I must return home.

Home. Home isn't Home. It never has been. It never will be. My parents left me when I was young. Never bothered with their child.

I lower myself out of the tree, and sprint off to the abandoned shack, in which I live in. I am pretty fast so I am in the door in no time.

Before I left for the orchards this morning, I poured stream water into a trough. I now lower myself into it and shiver in the icy, cold, water. Quickly, I clamber out and dry myself with an old rag removing the remnants of dirt caked on me. Then, I walk to the thin blanket covering the pile of barley straw and see what I have laid out for myself. It is a pretty thing, mint green with small flowers. If today wasn't today, I would smile at it, but instead I put it on with a frown.

Today, I am volunteering as tribute. One way or another, I am going to the Hunger Games.

I file in the poverty-stricken town square, caught in the current of 12 - 18 year olds wondering if it will be them. I see Mace, a bulky woman, with frizzy black hair so unlike my own blonde locks. Usually her warm chocolate eyes show compassion, but today they are dark with fear. She has a 12 year old. Myra's first year in the reaping. I want to tell her that her daughter will be ok. It's not going to be her. But instead, I give her my finger which she pricks with a silver needle. I walk into my age section just as the annual, boring film begins.

Then, after it is over, she, a fake looking woman with pink hair and orange tinted skin, leans over the bowl of candidates for female tributes. With a fake smile and flourish of her hand, she reaches into the bowl and pulls out a strip of paper. I can feel the anxiety of parents and the fear in the children around me as their hearts begin to pound against their chests, all wondering if they will be the capitol's pawn.

"Skylar Grey!" she calls in a high pitched voice. Me. Well, aren't the odds in my favor. I guess I won't be volunteering after all. I walk towards the stage steeling my face against all emotion. I am probably on every screen in the whole of Panem at this moment. Standing on the stage, I wait impatiently for my district partner to be called.

I feel nauseated. No. It can't be. Not him. Not my best friend. Not Nat. Then Spark volunteers. I can relax. At least for now. Until the games begin.

They shove us toward the Justice Building. No one comes for me, and I'm fine with it. I have always been a loner. Then, Nat bursts into the room.

His face is red, and tears are rolling off his cheeks at a rapid pace.

"Nat! You little cry baby!" I say pulling him into a hug. Nat has been my best friend since I can remember.

"23 of you die Skye! Only 1 lives," He blubbers into my shoulder.

"I know…" I wonder why he is telling me this. I already know. Plus, I really need him to be strong right now. He sniffles. Nat always was the weak one. Not in a bad way. He's just sensitive. Unlike me.

"I'll try Nat." I answer the unspoken question running through both our minds.. Then a peace keeper tears him away from me and I know I won't see him for a very long time. If ever.

A few minutes later I am shoved towards a train and escorted, most likely, to my death.

As the train pulls out, I catch what may be my last glimpse of 11.

Wheat fields and apple trees.

I wonder if I will ever see it again.


	2. Chills

******A/n: Thanks for reading! This chapter is short because its a set up and I don't want to take away from 3! For those of you who followed, Favorited and reviewed thanks! the more reviews I get the better, because I can adjust my writing! So Please Please Review! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

I am trying to see 11 even though I know it's gone, when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. Turning, I see a tall, malnourished, Avox.

Avox are people that have committed treason against the Capitol, who cut out their tongue and enslave them.

She takes my hand lightly and leads me to what will be my room for the next day or three. I am in awe. The floor is carpeted with plush, soft grey, fabric that matches the blue wall. While I am standing, at a loss for words, The Avox girl reaches into the dark maple wardrobe and pulls out a silk, yellow dress with slight gathers at the bottom. I cannot believe it is for me.

Then, the woman who reaped my name ,peeks her head in. "Dinner will be served in 45 minuets'! It's a formal affair, dear, so please, wash up!" then she goes. I turn to the Avox.

"Shower?" I ask reluctantly. She smiles and takes me to the bathroom. Once again, I am dumb struck. The floor is tile but it is unlike any I have ever seen before. Black and white granite diamonds with a slick covering. The bath is marble shined to perfection, with a silver panel on the side, filled with brass buttons and knobs that I am fearful to press. I must be making a face because the Avox girl makes a gurgle noise and I know that that is her way of laughing. She points up at a shower head then pulls a rose patterned curtain over the side. She lies out a Towel so soft it is like rabbit's fur. Expertly, she unbraids my hair without pulling, like she has done it before. I wonder who she was before the capitol turned her into their slave.

Slowly I begin to understand the panel of buttons and knobs. That is, after I stand in icy water for a few minutes. The left most side adjusts temperature and water pressure, the right can add a fragrance. By mistake I pressed the apple blossom knob. I feel like I am in eleven but I don't mind.

After struggling to comprehend the concept of the shower, I dry and shrug into the yellow dress. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I can't help but stare. Where, oh where, has Skylar Grey, gone.

My avox smiles kindly and braids my hair into an elaborate up-do, after combing my hair with her fingers.

I am ready for dinner.

The brunette Avox girl escorts me to the dining car. Silver platters held by more Avox, Delicate dishes upon them. A shining maple table with silver plates, crystal glasses, gold forks and spoons and knifes, and a lace table cloth become the center piece of the room. Spark enters beside me and I can feel the shock radiating off his dark body.

"They have… all of this... On a train?" I mutter. Suddenly I feel out of place. Like I am intruding. The grunt from spark tells me he agrees. We congregate at the shining table,and my district partner and I begin stuffing our selves.

"It's like they have never had a decent meal in their life!" Ebony, the woman from the reaping, exclaims.

'Because we haven't,' I think. I decide that I will put on as much weight before the games; I might need the extra cushion in the arena. Then, Chaff and seeder stride in. Spark leans over and hisses in my ear "Dibs on Chaff." And I'm fine with it because the sight of him is sending chills up my spine.


	3. Strengths and Weaknesses

**A/n: Hey! Well the boring chapters are over (Thank you Lord!) and here is chapter 3. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! **

**Chapter 3**

I can't stop the fear flooding through me. ' Skye!' I shout in my head "You are not facing Chaff in the arena! Intimidation is his tactic. Stop being afraid!'

He, Chaff, Laughs at me. Seeder has a soft look in her golden eyes as she approaches me, as if thinking that she can try, but it won't help. I am a lost cause to her. A sudden fury bubbles inside me. She hasn't even met me yet! I stand up taller and stronger, flashing a brilliant smile at her and watch as her eye brow raises sensing the change. I laugh inside when she nods. Got her.

"I'm seeder. You must be Skylar." she introduces herself in a pleasant voice a smile playing at her lips.

"Yes. Please, call me Skye. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say in a silky voice, gripping her hand tightly as I shake it.

"Got a good grip," she compliments. I nod shortly as she gestures to a leather couch which we sit down on. We get down to business almost immediately.

"What's your weapon of choice?" she asks.

"Dagger," I say without hesitation.

"Can you throw?" the smile plays around her lips once again.

"Yes."

She hands me a knife and says "Hit the banner." She means the velvet banner surrounding the room. Eyeing the distance I throw, it's only a butter knife so I have to throw harder than I would with a good knife. I hear a shatter of wood. Right In the middle of the rosette, the knife is lodged in the wood of the car. All eyes on me. I return to the couch with seeder. She nods smiling and raising her eye brow.

"What do you prefer? Close contact or throwing?" She says in a laughing tone. I surprise her when I say, "Close contact."

"Anything else?" She wants to know my strengths, so she can get me sponsors, who could potentially save my life in the arena.

"Nope."

"What do you do in 11?"

"I work in the Orchards," then at her expression I explain further. "Since I'm small I Climb to the slimmest branches and gather."

She nods. She knows now. I'm Fast, I can climb trees, I can throw and fight with a Dagger, and I'm a crowd pleaser.

"You need to know what you're up against. They should be showing the Reaping's soon." Seeder slides her finger up the metallic remote, turning the windows dark and a television to come out of the wall.

She taps the remote once and the screen lights up.

The Seal of Panem is center screen as the Anthem plays. Then, sitting at a polished desk, Claudius Templesmith flashes his best capitol television smile.

"Hello, hello! Welcome, welcome, welcome to the coverage of the 73rd annual Hunger Games!" He says in a booming tone," Today, The Reaping took place throughout the Districts! And without further a due, This year's tributes!"

As the screen goes black and begins showing district 1, Seeder says, "Spark has decided to be trained alone. But we will start our training now. I want you to observe the tributes and tell me there strengths and weaknesses." I nod and look more intently at the screen in front of me.

The square is nothing like what we have in 11, and the children look well fed and pampered. Of course, when an unlucky tribute is drawn, a girl with silky golden brown hair, volunteers. Almost instantly I notice her large blue eyes, taking in everything around her, she also must be used to the city life because she looks more pampered than the surrounding children. Her right arm is more muscled than the left so she must be right handed. Also she seems ADD because when the districts escort asks her for a name, she reply's in a stuck up voice "What? Oh. It's Pearl."

"She's easily distracted, vulnerable to her left, and used to being pampered. Looks like she uses a sword..." I tell Seeder.

"Good." She reply's and I focus on the screen once more. As soon as the next name is drawn, a tall and slightly muscled boy who smirks that his name is Dagon, volunteers. I quickly take note of the larger shoulders and depict that he throws spears. Plus, even though he is tall he doesn't have long legs, so he won't be a good runner.

"He throws spears, but he can't run, at least not quickly." I pull my knees up to my chest as I tell seeder this and focus back on the screen.

District 2 is known for masonry and you can tell that skilled hands have designed the square. The children are in good shape and it looks as if almost all of them train as Careers.

The girl, Gideon, doesn't look like much but when she volunteers she dashes up to the stage and is there in an instant. She is almost as fast as I am. But I don't notice anything special about her. But with a knife in her hands, she could easily out run and hack you to pieces, anyone could.

"She's fast, but I don't think she has a special weapon…" I ponder.

"Your right." Seeder is nodding.

The Boy, Brute is huge. His whole body is muscled and looks as if he could rip through steel. Also, I notice how he bullies the crowd away from him. Fear is flooding through me, but fades almost as quickly as it overwhelmed me. He has absolutely no mental power, and if I play it right, I could out smart him in an instant.

"His strength is obvious but he is… stupid…" Stupid is the only way to describe the thick witted boy.

Seeder nods and we watch the next districts with me rattling off facts about the tributes, and her nodding and muttering things like, good and your right. The girl from district 10 stands out to me most.

Her hair is auburn and her blue eyes take in information. She looks about 14, and introduces herself in a small, clever voice as Tenna. Someone from the crowd yells something out at her and she answers with a quick witted remark. So she is a crowd pleaser.

"She's intelligent and clever. But her pitfall is she is too kind." I hate the fact that I have to do this. She could be my friend… I shake the thought out of my head. We are not here to make friends Skye.

"Yes…" Seeder seems pained.

Tenna's district partner isn't much, but I quickly notice he is blind to his right, and walks with a limp.

Then, I see eleven. When Ebony screeches my name out, my smirk is completely evident. You can see the muscles in my arm retracting and I flick my wrist. Funny. I don't remember doing that. But I do remember the nausea I felt when Nat was called, and the relief I felt when Spark volunteers.

Nothing is notable after that and Seeder flicks the lights back on. Sighing she says "We arrive in the Capitol tomorrow. Get some rest. You need all you can get." I nod and turn on my heel walking back to my room. I change into some purple satin pajamas, and crawl into the bed.

After about what seems to be an hour, but is more like 5 minutes, I climb out of bed and tear the blankets off. After piling them on the floor, I tuck my knees up to my chest and am greeted by the cool, dark realm of sleep.


	4. One Chance

**A/n: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for Skye! It's a little slow moving at the beginning but pretty quick towards the end… Thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed! **

**Chapter 4**

"Skylar Grey!"

I flinch into conciseness as Ebony screeches my name.

"We arrive in the Capitol in less than 3 hours! You should have been up hours ago, and I would have woken you then, but Seeder insisted on your getting rest." She snaps in disapproval.

I kick off the blanket and stumble over to the mirror. I'm frazzled from being shaken from a deep sleep.

"Your hair! This is unacceptable!" She cries and shoves me into the bathroom. She goes on and on about how horrible I look until finally I had enough of it.

"Ebony! How can you expect me to wake up and have my hair perfect?" I slam the bathroom door and lock it.

"Well then!" she huffs. I listen as the clicking of her heels fade, then I turn and examine my hair in the mirror. It's not horrible, but it certainly isn't attractive. I search for pins left from dinner the night before, I hadn't thought about taking it out before I went to bed. Still drowsy, I step into the shower, shivering as the freezing droplets hit my skin. Unlike before, I welcome the cold water. It wakes up my senses, and reminds me of home. I use the least complex soap, massage it into my scalp, and rinse it off. Subconsciously, I look in the mirror. Blonde wavelets fall to my shoulders, my pale skin is still drenched in cold water, and my blue eyes spark with annoyance as I turn away.

Surprisingly, I quickly find what I am searching for. Dark, flexible pants, a soft grey shirt, and some leather boots that come to my mid-calf with no heel. I instantly feel more relaxed as I walk into the main car. Everyone seems to notice the change. Relaxed, and confident, I must seem like a whole different person.

I climb onto the window sill and stare out. I am shocked by the view that greets me.

White buildings, reaching as high as the guard towers in eleven are everywhere. Then I start seeing people. They don't look anything like people. Every color skin; from light blue to deep violet, some have designs tattooed on them, and some have whiskers. But they are all doing the same thing. Craning their necks for a chance to see this years tributes. So, I can't help but wave. The reaction is priceless. I smile as the train slows to a stop. Seeder comes up to me with a grim look on her face.

"You're going to hate what the stylists are going to do to you, but let them do it." She instructs. I have no idea what that means ,but I nod. And the next thing I know, I'm laying on a steel table, my hair being massaged, nails being perfectly manicured, and flinching in time to my legs being waxed.

* * *

After a few hours that seem like a life time, I ride out in a chariot, waving and smiling and blowing kisses at the ballistic crowd. And when that nightmare is over, I see the careers in person for the first time. I look at them and smirk, roll my eyes and shake my head. They look at me curiously. The boy from one, Dagon, comes over sizing me up.

"Hey" He jerks his head up.

"Hi… Do I know you?" I say adding some sass into the last part.

"We're the careers? Of course you know us." He says bewildered.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and walk off.

* * *

I gaze upon the woman speaking. She knows no one is listening, that everyone is itching to go, but it is mandatory that we listen. The careers stand in the back sniggering at the people. A small girl is listening intently.

Tenna. The girl from 10.

After we are dismissed I walk over to her smiling.

"Hey. I'm—" I start to introduce myself.

"Skylar. I know you," Tenna interrupts her eyes wary but welcoming.

"Your Tenna."

"Ya…" she says. I am trying to find some means of conversation when she looks over at the weapons.

"Do you have a favorite?" I ask smiling. Weapons are my thing.

"I'm ok with a spear…" she looks down.

"It's ok. I miss my home too." I say knowing that something about spears reminds her of her old life. She nods.

"I'm going to go look at the survival skills stuff… Want to come?" She asks timidly.

"Ya. But I have to do something first. C'mon." I Invite. She nods and follows me to the knife station which is empty.

I gently run my fingers over the selection of knives. I select a jagged blade, about 7 inches long.

I feel 4 pairs of eyes burning into my back. The careers. I stand on the red 'X' on the floor.

I know this is my one chance. The words chant in my head.

_**One chance. One chance. One chance. One chance. One chance. One chance.**_

I let out all of the air in my lunges.

_**One Chance. One Chance. One Chance. One Chance.**_

I breathe in and out again.

_**One Chance. One Chance. One Chance.**_

I block out everything around me. It's just me, the knife, and the target.

_**One Chance. One Chance.**_

Then, I throw.

_**One Chance.**_

**A/n: So! Yes I do love my cliffies! So don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	5. The Apple Blossom's Alliance

**A/n: Hey guys! Well here is chapter 5, let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 5**

A smile pulls at the corner of my lips. Dead center. I knew where that knife was going even before I threw it.

"Whoa Skyl—"Tenna starts to gasp.

"C'mon Tenna. Let's go to the survival skills." I interrupt her, pulling the blade out of the target. As we walk towards the poisonous plant station, I grab a replica of the knife, only its 15 inches so it qualifies as a dagger.

"Your amazing…" she breathes.

"It's not a big deal. I threw a chunk of metal at a cloth dummy." I say. I can still feel the careers staring at me, surveying my every move. As we pass them I catch snippets of conversation.

"She could be a valuable asset…" Gideon whispers.

"But we have no idea… Could have been a lucky shot…" Dagon puts in.

"She knew exactly what she was doing…. She was in a whole different world." Gideon argues.

"Let's see if she can fight as well as she can throw… then we can make a decision." Pearl whispers in a commanding voice and so the matter is settled.

"Hey 11!" Pearl sings in a stuck up voice a few moments later"Bet you can't beat me in a fight." That arrogant brat. I could easily kill her, but she doesn't know that yet. All she knows is I threw a hunk of metal in the middle of a target.

"Think what you want. We're entitled to our own opinions." I counter. Tenna lets out a low whistle, and I smirk at Pearls expression. After all, she did just get bested by an outlying district girl. Laughing, I grab Tenna's hand like an old friend and we trot over to the station.

"They really didn't like that…Do even know what you just did?" Tenna murmurs into my ear a few minutes later.

"Made myself a target." I answer in a cold voice. We go on identifying eatable plants, and I am almost finished when Tenna shudders.

"What?" I ask her.

"You could easily be one of… one of… them. Why don't you ju—"Tenna asks thoughtfully.

"I'm not like them, Tenna." I growl. She nods. I'm not a cold hearted killer.

We go around for hours, tying knots, setting snares, starting fires until I feel a metallic point resting on my back.

"Fight me." Pearl hisses in my ear. She has me pinned against the wall, with a sword tip to my back.

"Fine," I snarl back. I have no choice and she knows it.

"Good decision 11," she whispers with an insane smile. When the pressure of the sword tip is removed, I walk towards the middle of the floor. Tributes are allowed to train together, as long as the battle doesn't get too heated.

Slowly, I pull the dagger out of my belt, and I shake my hair out of my eyes. Every movement I make is slow and graceful. Pearl's are flinch-like and I know she has adrenalin flowing quickly through her veins.

" Go," I say softly. And the war begins. Pearl leaps upon me, thrusting quickly with her sword, but all she does is bury the blade in the training mat. I rolled before she attacked. The dagger in my left hand, I elbow her hard in the back, and using the momentum, I am on my feet.

"You would be dead by now if this was real." I snarl. I narrow my eyes and walk to the knife throwing station. I'm shaking with anger but it doesn't affect my throws, only improves them. At some point Tenna comes and watches, because when the loud siren sounds, signaling the end of training, she is standing right there behind me.

"How long have you been here?" I feel horrible for not noticing her.

"Since a little after you started throwing…" she looks down at the floor.

"Tenna I'm sorry! You should have said something!"

"I did… but you were in a different world." She looks up at me.

"I'm sorry… They just make me so angry." We start walking towards the elevator.

"I don't think they are going to bother you anymore… Except to get you in their alliance." She rolls her eyes knowing my answer is going to be no.

"Tenna." My eyes light up. Brilliant.

"What?" She turns towards me curiously after entering the elevator.

"We should be an alliance." I announce, her eyes lighting up. "We have a chance you know."

"Your right. We could do it." She nods excitedly.

A loud 'bing' signals Tenna's floor.

"See you tomorrow." She hugs me and then goes.

"Bye Tenna." But the door is already closed and I'm stepping out onto my floor before I know it.

I walk to my room finding a cloth package on my pillow. Bewildered, I open it and find a silver bracelet. Centered in the middle of the chain, is a small apple blossom, shaped out of marble. I look down and find a scribbled note.

'For S

From 11 and N'

And pinned to it, is an apple leaf.

Often, wealthy districts send a token with their tribute, but never 11. How they got the money is one thing, but how they found someone to make it is another. District 11 only has farmers, and this is obviously handmade. I think harder. If it's from Nat, he's trying to tell me something. But what? And why an apple leaf and blossom? He knows apple trees have been my favorite since I was old enough to start gathering, but that still doesn't answer my questions. I lay back on my pillow pounding my head for an answer. After about an hour, I have a reasonable assumption. Don't forget who I am, and don't let the Capitol change me. That's silly though. They are never going to change me. And Skylar Grey is Skylar Grey, not some silly capitol citizen.

And then I realize, they already have.

**A/n: Duh Duh Duh Da! Yes not as suspenseful as last chapter four but pretty interesting…. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. A Complex Dance With Fate

**A/n: Heyyyyy! This chapter was really fun to write so I really hope you enjoy it! Also, I have been getting lots of positive feedback so thank you sooooooo much! Almost to the arena! Wooooohooo! Alright, don't forget to review, and follow, that way you know when the next chapter is out!**

**Chapter 6**

They changed me the day they invented this pageant. Presented me with a challenge I could not turn down. Forced me to be their pawn, the day my name was drawn. Why was I so stupid! How could I ever want to volunteer for this! Then I realize why I came. To show them that the Districts were stronger than they gave them credit for. That we can win. That is why I am here. Not to play by the rules. I have never been that kind of person. I came to win, and I will.

I walk to the elevator with one thing in my mind; A Plan. Its genius but risky.

"Tenna!" I cry when she steps into the elevator.

"Hey Skylar!" She hugs me.

"Listen I have this plan but I need your help." I start.

"Well spit it out!"

"The careers want me in alliance, but we are an alliance. So when they ask me, I will accept. Then at the bloodbath, they won't attack me, but I will get as much as I can and meet you somewhere in the arena." I pitch my idea.

"Its brilliant but what if they catch on?"

"They won't." I assure her.

"Alright, let's do it." She agrees. We step into the training room and set to work. I watch from the net making station, as Tenna carefully learns how to throw a spear. Each time she throws with more precision and accuracy. She nails the bulls-eye several times when I feel a large hand resting on my shoulder.

"Hello, Dagon." I say. I have to work to keep the hatred out of my voice. If I'm going to do this, I have to do it.

"Skylar. Do me the pleasure and follow me would you?" His hand pulls me off the ground. I quickly run the tip of my knife across his palm.

" I can stand on my own quite well ,thank you. " I snarl. As we walk to the 3 other careers I blow out all the air I can. Then I breathe it back in. My right hand rests on the dagger. The apple blossom bracelet on my left makes a soft clicking noise as I walk, brushing against the knife in my belt.

"Skylar Grey. A pleasure." Gideon says lightly.

"Gideon." I nod at her. The large boy, Brute, snarls something. Pearl snickers.

"As you know you have an unusual talent with knifes, and daggers." Dagon begins.

"We have decided that you would be a useful ally in the arena," Gideon pitches her Idea.

"Would you care to be a career?" Dagon finishes.

"An honor." I nod. I hate the fact that I am one of them, but if it helps me survive all the better.

They seem shocked that I came so easy. I smile seductively, and walk to the sword fighting station. Grinning sinisterly, Pearl strides over and picks up a blade. Quickly I pull out my dagger. I run at her then step to the side elbowing her in the neck. She collapses onto the mat. She's out. The large boy, Brute, thunders towards me. I fake left and dash to the right cutting his shirt open with the dagger. It doesn't touch skin, but in real battle he would be dead. He lies down on the floor as Gideon advances towards me I flick my wrist signaling that I would have throw a knife, she would be dead. Then Dagon runs at me. I step side him and latch onto his back holding my dagger to his throat.

"You're dead." I laugh and jump off. The others laugh with me. Tenna is standing in the corner, still throwing spears. But now she hits the bulls-eye consistently. I glance at the clock. 3 min until the last day of group training is over. I walk quickly to the knife throwing station and start. Dead center every time. I throw my last knife as the siren sounds. Then I walk to the elevator alone. I miss Tenna's company, but I will have her company in the arena which is much more important.

I am shocked when I see Seeder sitting on my bed.

"Seeder!" I exclaim.

"Ah… Skye. How was the last day of training?"

"It was fine. I am in the careers alliance now."  
"Good… Now Skylar, Tomorrow each of the Tributes will go into the Training room alone. The Gamemakers will watch and give you a score of 1 to 12. This is the time to show them everything. After that the interviews will begin, but not for a bit. I'll let you get some sleep now. Tomorrow is a very important day."

* * *

"Skylar Grey." The computerized voice calls me into the Room. I walk over to the Knife station, before saying my name and district. I arm myself with 20 assorted knifes and daggers. Then I begin. I run and throw, twisting around. The knives become an extension of my hand, knowing exactly where to go. It's like a complex dance, you know the steps and where they are going, but you can't think about it.

I am dismissed shortly after and I walk to my room on the eleventh floor. I twist the bracelet around on my wrist, while I sit on my bed.

"How was it?" Seeder asks.

"Fine." I answer. We turn on the Television anxiously awaiting our scores. Because I am District 11 we are second to last. I hug my knees to my chest. My heart is threatening to burst out my chest with anticipation.

"Skylar Grey. With a score of –"

**A/n: soorrrryyy but I love cliffffieeessss! Kk, don't forget to review…. Byeeee.**


End file.
